Content may be associated with various descriptors. Descriptors may include keywords, nodes of a taxonomy, user-provided descriptions, or other data. Accessing content by selecting these descriptors may be complicated by a large data set of descriptors. The set of descriptors presented to a user for selection should be refined to increase the likelihood of the user discovering relevant content.